pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinx
Shinx (Japanese: コリンク Korinku) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology It is based on a lion cub or lynx kitten. Its fur is mostly blue, yet there is black fur under its torso. It has a long black tail with a gold four-pointed star on the end. Its forelegs each have a gold ring around them; these are electricity glands, similar to Pikachu's cheeks. It has large, oval ears with gold, star-like symbols on them. It has gold eyes, and a pink-red nose. It has tufts of hair which will eventually grow into a mane. Whenever its mouth is open, small fangs can be seen developing. Gender differences A female's mane doesn't stick up as much as a male's. Also, all four paws of a female Shinx are blue while the hind-paws of a male are black. Behavior Although Shinx is a tenderhearted Pokémon, they detest being betrayed. In the wild, if a Shinx's claw is damaged, it loses the ability to communicate with the others and will be isolated from its pack. Habitat Most Shinx live in the forests of Sinnoh, although there're also a minority of them living in Lumiose City, the sewers and power stations of Kalos. Evolution Shinx evolves into Luxio once it reaches level 15, and evolves into Luxray once it reaches level 30. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Tackle]]|35|95|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 5 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2}} 9 |[[Charge]]|—|—|20|Electric|Status|Smart|0}} 17 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|3}} 13 |'Spark'|65|100|20|Electric|Physical|Cool|2}} 21 |[[Roar]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Cool|2}} 25 |[[Swagger]]|—|90|15|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 33 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical|Tough|2}} 29 |'Thunder Fang'|65|95|15|Electric|Physical|Smart|3}} 37 |Scary Face|—|90|10|Normal|Status|Tough|2}} 41 |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special|Cool|2}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Dugtrio, Meowth, Persian, Farfetch'd, Seviper, Absol, Stunky, Skuntank, Weavile|70|100|15|Dark|Physical|Beauty|3}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances In the anime * Clemont's Shinx * Landis' Shinx * Angie's Shinx * Cheren's Shinx Shinx appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!, as Landis's Pokémon. Shinx also appeared in the movie The Rise of Darkrai. Shinx was also seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. Angie owns a Shinx which appeared along with her in Camping It Up!. A Shinx appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness asking Team Poképals to retrieve a Gabite scale to help his sick sister. His sister also makes an appearance at the end of the episode. In the episode There's a New Gym Leader in Town!, Cheren helps to rescue a lost Shinx. Clemont revealed that he befriended a Shinx during his childhood memories until it evolved during his absence. Trivia * The black collar around Shinx's neck is somewhat similar to the one around Pichu's neck. * Shinx is the only Generation IV Pokémon with an evolutionary line with 3 Pokémon in it that Ash or Dawn never attempt to catch. Origin Due to it's slightly human-like features on it's head (face, ears), name, and resemblance to a lion cub, Sphinx maybe based on the Egyptian sphinx, which are Egyptian statues that had a head of a man, and a body of a lion. The star at the end of it's tail is a reference to the constellation Leo. Etymology Shinx's name may come from sphinx and the word shine, as it shines in general. Gallery 403Shinx DP anime.png 403Shinx_XY_anime.png 403Shinx Dream.png 403Shinx_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 403Shinx Pokémon PokéPark.jpg Shinx-GO.png 403Shinx Pokémon HOME.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon Category:Johto Safari Zone Pokémon